Restart
by Loomena
Summary: After the darkness battle, Kluke starts to work in a hospital to help the survivors. Never would she have expected to see Andropov again - especially not in a condition like that...
1. A slap in the face

**Author Note: **_This story is dedicated to Kitty, since she loves Kluke x Andropov and she has to go through a lot a the moment... Don't give up Kitty, there are people who care for you!:D_

_This story starts after the darkness battle... I hope you all, especially you, Kitty, enjoy it^^_

XXX

_**Restart**_

_A slap in the face_

_Pain... He couldn't take it a second longer... He heard screams, but he hadn't any idea who was screaming there-_

_Suddenly, there was a kind, familiar voice..._

_"Andropov! It's you, Andropov, right?"_

_Only with the biggest effort had he managed to face her._

_"Kluke..." He whispered into the darkness surrounding him. "Kluke, is it you...?"_

_From faraway, he heard Kluke's voice, saying: "Yeah, it's me... You're alive, that's great..."_

_He barely heared the last word..._

_And then everything grew dark._

XXX

She sat in a beautiful garden, which was dipped in the golden light of the setting sun.

'What a nice garden... Exactly the right place to recover...'

She thought with a peaceful smile on her lips, entirely absentmindedly.

'But no.'

She realized apruptly. It was neither peaceful nor nice; in the hospital behind her, every few minutes new patients were taken in. Said patients contained such severs injuries that it was too late to help. She knew that they did everyhing in their power, but she still wished that they could do more.

'We do all we can, but at the same time, we do far too less.'

She thought sourly. Sighing deeply, her gaze wandered through the garden; actually she hadn't the time to take a break (not with that many patients), but after the death of a little girl, severely injuried and the entire time calling after his mother, she _had_ to go outside, and if it was just for a moment...

And her stomache knotted when she thought of the person who caused it.

All of a sudden, a little flower caught her attention. She stood up and, curiously, she sat down besides the flower. It was pale blue and the petals where jagged. She looked around; it seemed to be the only flower of this variety in the whole garden. But much more interesting was the fact that the color of the pedals reminded her of something, but she wasn't able to remember what it was...

She startled up when somebody called her name. Sighing again, she stood up and went into the hospital.

Kluke suddenly knew of what the color of the plan reminded her of. While her heart started to beat faster, she wondered why exactly _this_ flower had cast her.

XXX

Kluke worked at the hospital computer; since she was skillful with mechanics, she was bestowed with the computing. Besides it was late and the plant of the hospital had simmered down. So they had finally time to look after the patients inoperative, and in the hospital were enough nurses to lack one of them for awhile.

Suddenly, she heared painful screams behind her. She turned around to see a nurse and a doctor who took a very badly injured patient in one of this hospital beds with the metal rods on each side, which made even healthy people feeling sick.

"How's the patient?" The dark-haired doctor asked, worried. The nurse answered, in a similiar worried tone, "He finally calmed down- Come, help this person!" Kluke ascended slowly and went over to them. While these two were still talking about the patient's medical condition, she sneaked a peek at the patient.

And what she saw, let her heart expose for moment, which seemed like an etern for her-

It was Andropv.

Without thinking, she screamed his name in unrestreined panic.

XXX

'_At least he's still alive.'_ She tried to bolster herself up before opening the door into his room. She saw him lying in bed. He seemed calm to the point where Kluke supposed he was sleeping, but even unconscious he groaned in pain. Nearly his whole body was bandaged.

Kluke felt her knees started to tremble.

The doctor to whom she talked to before had even said... But no, she couldn't think about it. It was to hard to think about it, especially now, when Andropov lied in front of her in this bed, his face contorted with hurt...

Suddenly, he moved. Kluke held her breath. He groaned loudly and looked into her direction, as if he could see her.

But that was impossible...

"Kluke?" He whispered and Kluke winced.

"Andropov?" She susurrated very quietly. Her whole body was trembling now and she hoped that he wouldn't realize her shaking voice when she whispered. She made way to him. The corners of his mouth were distorted into an exerted faint smile. Just as Kluke thought that he had fallen asleep again, Andropv started talking.

"Kluke, what's wrong with me?" He asked in a desperate tone.

She couldn't answer and all of a sudden, there was a lump into her throath.

"What's wrong with me? ? ?" He repeated in panic. "I can't see _anything_! ! !"

Kluke couldn't hold back as the tears started to flow over her cheeks.

Andropov leaned back when he heard her sobs; the corner of his mouth shook.

"Will I convalesce ever again? Will I _see_ ever again? ? ?" He asked, shocked and with voice breaking in the end.

OOO

_"He will be convalesce, won't he?" Kluke asked the doctor who had found him._

_"With the correct care, maybe..." He answered with a deep sigh._

_"What does that mean? ? ?" Her eyes filled with tears._

_The doctor looked at her sadly and when he answered his voice sounded regretful._

_"We don't know it. I'm sorry, Kluke-"_

_But he hadn't enough time to finish for she jumped up and ran away, tears flowing her face._

OOO

"The doctor said-" Her voice broke, but she still managed to finish the sentence through her sobs.

"...Said he- he doesn't know."

XXX

_Okay, I just realized that it'll be a two-shot; Snivy and Jessi, don't worry, your two-shots will be up- Okay, maybe not soon since I need time, but certainly in the next few weeks:D Kitty, I hope you liked itXD Please review (everybody who read it)!^^ Critique is welcomeX) By the way, the next chapter will be in Andropv's POV:)_


	2. Hope dies last

**Author note:** _Well, here's the second chapter for your story, Kitty;) Don't give up!:D We, your friends, will always be there for you:) I hope you-know-who is loosing his mind while I'm writing thisXD Aww... But that can't _happen_, since it _happened_ already;) Well, enjoy the story now!:D No, wait... First the review replies^^_

**Kittygirl86: **_I'm so glad that you liked it:D Don't cry, Kitty:') You don't owe me (or us) something...:') You don't have to feel guilty;) I don't know how often I've already said this: You deserve it that I do my verrrrrrry best:'D And you don't suck at thank yous;) I really like your thank yous:) Hehehehe;) Coincidence? I don't belive in coincidencesXD (That Kluke and Andropov is your favorite pairing;)) I'm so happy too:D Because I made you so happy:') Oh, take your time for the poem about meXD Don't worry about it, okay?X) *tightcomputerhug* Even if I'm far, I'll be always there for you, no matter what:'D (I try it, okay?;)) Online:D The best? WOW:) That's a huge compliment (although it's not true^^):) But I feel honored that you think so:') And now... Guess what I do now^^ (Come on, guess!XD) THANK YOU FOR BEING AN AWESOME, GREAT FRIEND! I'm so lucky that I met a person like you:'D Okay, maybe I should stop now... I don't wanna make you cry;') BUT AGAIN: THANK YOU FOR BEING SO NICE AND FRIENDLY AND *here's stands the word which means everything good and nice and great in every language and MUCH more* FRIEND!:D I should pull myself together now... I don't wanna make you cry...:') *tighthug again*:D_

**Cam: **_Thanks^^ Well, here's the sequel, I hope you'll read it:D_

**Inita: **_Thanks for betareading and liking it:D I owe you something for betareading my stories...:') Even though nothing I can do is enough, I try it:'D_

XXX

_**Restart**_

_Hope dies last_

Kluke sobbed loudly although it seemed like she still tried to hide it.

He wasn't able to say something.

"Andropov- I'm so- sorry-" Kluke whispered through her sobbs.

Andropov didn't respond.

He just lied in his bed like benumbed.

And hated the whole world.

XXX

Do you know the feeling when a second seems to be as long as a day? But no matter how slowly time passes, it does exactly that; it passes.

And after an eternity the day dawned when he had to eat again.

Of course one could say that this is the normalest thing in the world; and whoever this 'one' is, he (or she) is maybe right.

And of course Andropov had eaten on the other days as well.

But not _solid_ food- only things like yoghurt.

Nothing for what he had to use his tooth.

Nothing which could one spill or not find on one's plate...

When one wasn't able to see it.

When one was blind.

Like he.

XXX

Andropov waited scared for Kluke who would bring his meal like everyday; and who would be soon a witness of his disgrace.

He groaned loudly.

_'Why?'_ He thought desperately. He didn't even know what exacty he wanted to know: Why Schneider was dead, why he, Andropov, couldn't be dead although he badly wished he was or what the sense of live was when it could end so sudden and cruel.

Maybe all three things.

And why Schneider had to die for him and leave him alone as the wreck he had become.

Andropov sinister thoughts were interrupted when a loud voice suddenly shouted his name, happily and so vigorouslythough.

He swallowed; it was a woman's voice, or rather the voice of one of the nurses.

A presentiment creeped over him.

"Now we have to open the window, we need fresh air, don't we?"

Andropov's body tensed up. She talked to him like one usually talked with a toddler.

Or like he was mentally handicapped. Yes, like with a handicapped person; and exactly that was what he had became, wasn't it?

He hated himself so much that he wondered why he was _still _able to lie in his bed quietly, although every piece of him screamed and burned.

The nurse, who wasn't able to hear his thoughts, continued cheerfully, "Now, today is the day when we'll get something right to eat, won't we? We already looked forwards to it, hmm?" She laughed loudly, as if someone had told her a brilliant joke, but Andropov thought the situation everything but funny.

She put the food on his nightstand. It smelled fantastic; they had made curried rice, his favorite meal.

But he would still refuse to eat it.

"Oh, come on, dear; open your mouth, please! A spoon for mommy-"

Andropov clenched his hands into fists and pursed his lips. _'Dear? ! Is she KIDDING? ! She don't have the right to speak with me like with a little child!"_

"Andropov?" A soft voice asked. He immediately relaxed when he regocnized the voice.

_'Kluke.'_

But then his body tensed up again; Kluke shouldn't see that.

She shouldn't see how he made a fool of himself.

"Aww, Kluke! I'm glad to see you here." The horrible monster, well camouflagged as nurse, said. She pointed at Andropov. "He don't wanna eat his meal." Was there a hint of discontent in her voice? He was glad in an odd way.

"Oh, Andropov, I thought it was your favorite meal?" Kluke asked dissapointed. He immediately had a remorse.

Andropov heard her steps coming closer; his heart beated immediately faster.

Kluke's hand touched his cheek softly. It hadn't been more than a wisp of wind but the place where she had touched him burned hotter than fire would do; he felt his face turning red.

How strange it was that he still felt this way.

"Oh, how sweet! Dear, you're all red!" The nurse said and sighed happily like only that was the fullfillment of her fervents wishes.

Andropov hated her for that; she had ruined the moment, as well as his mood.

A few minuted passed; then Kluke asked, whispering carefully, "Andropov, are you okay...?"

He didn't respond.

"Aww, he's maybe sleeping! What a bummer! He needs something to eat!" The nurse said, but Kluke whispered, "No, he needs sleep. Let's go."

And he was alone in the darkness again.

XXX

_'Maybe with the right care.'_

That was the only thought which made Kluke able to stay strong whenever she saw Andropov.

Or whenever she thought about him.

So probably the whole day.

But what the hell meant 'the right care'? Even the doctor wasn't able to tell.

They only thing he had said had been "I don't know", followed by a deep sigh.

Was that really an answer?

No.

Kluke suddenly knew what to do.

This doctor could be for the high jump. This time she wouldn't give up until she would get a satisfying response.

XXX

"What exactly I mean with that?" The doctor looked desperately and overwhelmed. "Well, the hospital isn't the right place... He needs peace and clear fresh air..." It was obious that he hadn't time for her yet.

"Fresh air? ? ? Like... In the mountains?" Kluke asked.

"Yeah, that would be an option- excuse me, I have to hurry-" The doctor hurried away, trying to get away as quickly as possible.

But a new dawn of hope glowed in her.

XXX

He heared steps when someone entered his room and rued his fate that he could no longer see who it was. Probably he would never see that again... At this thought he clenched his tooth.

"Andropov?" Only a whisper and his heart started to beat erratic.

"Kluke?" He tried to give her a smile; but since he didn't know where she was, he wasn't sure if she saw it.

"Yes, it's me..." Although he couldn't see it, he heard the smile in her voice. "I have..." She took a deep breath and continued. "...News."

He could hear the despair in her voice. His body tensed up, trying to make him ready to hear those news. "Is it about... My health?" It was so difficult to say the last word. So difficult to think about health when it seemed so out of reach.

Andropov heard her swallow. His heart sank to his boots; it was so obvious what would come next.

And he wouldn't be able to take it.

"No, stop it! I'm not ready, I'm a _wreck_, I can't take it, I'm too weak!"

Kluke tried to interrupt him, but he continued, talked everything away what nearly made him loosing his mind. "I'm blind, I'm a _cripple_, I'm not worth that you waste your time with me! How much time will you need to understand that I'm only a burden? ! I don't wanna ruin your live! I know I never will recover myself! You won't stay here forever-" A hand covered his mouth. No, not 'a' hand; _her_ hand. _Kluke's_.

"I won't stay here forever." She said, clear and distinct although her voice shook. "_We_ won't stay here forever."

His heart made a trible loop; he hadn't even knew that his heart was so acrobatic assessed. But his mind wondered if she really had said 'we'.

"And you _will_ recover yourself. You _will_." Her voice seemed to grew stronger now. She pulled her hand back.

"Kluke, you- you don't know what you're saying- you're young and healthy- you deserve someone who is-" Andropov doubts reinforced.

She snorted scornfully. "What? Someone who is the same? But I wanna have _you_."

It was a dream. It had to be a dream; it was too good to be real.

"I- you're the only one I wanna, Kluke. But I'm still a cripple, I will always be a strain on you-"

"I said you _will_ recover, so you _will_. Is that clear?" She sounded touched, even though she was trying to hide it behind strength.

"The chances aren't good, you know that." Andropov couldn't help himself, but he sounded desperately again.

He couldn't see her, but he was sure that she looked right into his eyes when she said the next.

"Hope dies last."

XXX

_Okay, that was chapter two:D I hope you all (But especially YOU, Kitty^^) liked it, please review, critique if you feel like it would be a good idea and...XD I still did my verrrrrrrry best:D_


End file.
